


Whiterose and Bee's

by RainbowSapphic



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees, F/F, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSapphic/pseuds/RainbowSapphic
Summary: Crazy stuff for Whiterose and the Bee's.Crack ficFluff
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night for Weiss and Ruby. The food was great, the moon was up, and most importantly Weiss and Ruby were together. Weiss was wearing a long white silky dress while Ruby wore a short red dress. Ruby would giggle as they waited for the check.  
Weiss tilts her head. "Hm?" Weiss looks at her lover confused.  
"Ohhh nothing " Ruby says and smiles. "You're just so pretty."  
This made Weiss blush. "Is that why you laugh?" Weiss asked as she rolled her eyes with a smile. She grabbed Ruby's hand gently and kisses it. "You're simply gorgeous my love." She said and looked at Ruby to see what a blushing mess she made out of her.  
"H-hey! No fair!" Ruby says. "I love you." She says sweetly to Weiss.  
"And I love you as well." Weiss responded.  
Weiss wouldn't believe anyone if told her back at the first day of Beacon she would be in love with Ruby and how she melted her heart. If you told Ruby when she entered Beacon she melted the Ice Queen, Weiss Schnee she would look at you in confusion. Here they are now. Smitten with one another and can't live a second with out being in the same room with each other. Tonight was perfect. At the same time it would be an excited night for the bee's.

Blake would stand up from a bush. "It's time." She says looking at her girlfriend Yang Xiao Long.  
The blond smiles at her. "Do we really need to hide when they are at a fancy restaurant?"  
The faunus nods and throws a rock at a window and threw herself into Weiss and Ruby's house. Yang would follow her girlfriend and looked around.  
"Sooo what are we getting again?" She asked Blake.  
The faunus sighs. "We're stealing their TV. Remember?"  
"Just making sure." Yang says and kissed Blake's cheek.  
The two would pick up the TV and run back to their house. Blake would come back and write, 'Thanks for the gift -Blake'

Ruby and Weiss would come home laughing and holding onto each other. It was a fun time, until they saw the broken windowe. They ran inside the house and noticed nothing was stolen except for the TV, and the little note that was left.  
"BLAKE BELLADONNAAAAAAA!!!!" Weiss screamed.  
"Uh oh." Ruby says.


	2. BMBLB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee time

Yang would be in the book store alone. She thought she would buy some books for her loving girlfriend. She would go to the romance section and read through some of the summary for the books. She would ask around what would be the best romance book to get for her lover. She always got different answers and some just straight up told her to just ask Blake what book she wants. She would but that would ruin the surprise.   
The blonde would keep looking, she is pretty sure this is the most she read all year, and this was just for reading the titles and summaries. There were some books she recognized that Blake had just with different covers. She thought it through and grabbed the ones she already had, the only difference was the cover of the book.   
"I need to get her more than this."  
She mumbled and kept looking for more. $500. $500 worth of books. Yang decided to for the last 5 books to get some thriller just to mix it up a bit. Twenty romance books and five thriller books. She was given a box to put all the books in and walked back home. One of the reasons Blake chose the house where they live was because of how close the bookstore was.

"Blakey~ I'm hoooome~!"  
Yang says in a singing tone.

Blake looked up from the couch with her brow up.  
"What's with the box?"  
She asked getting up and stretched a bit. 

The blonde smiles and handed the box to her girlfriend.  
"I thought I would give you a little something, just because."  
She was blushing a bit.

Blake smiles and would give a small chuckle.  
"The box isn't big enough."  
She could feel Yang's confused face and looks at her and giggled.  
"Relaxe I'm kidding. Thank you, I love it. I love you."

Yang sighs in relief. She leans to kiss her.   
"Good, and I love you too."

Later that day Blake would be laying on top of Yang as she read one of the books she was given. The book was horrible. It was paced to fast, the writing was just boring, and some of the scenes made no sense at all even with context. She sighs as she flips to the other page. She didn't realized Yang has been asleep until she yawned and kissed her cheek. All that anger she had with this book slowly burned away with her girlfriends kiss.  
"Enjoyed your nap?"  
Blake asked. Yang nods with a smile.

"I take it you like it?"  
She asked her book loving girlfriend.

Blake sighs. She wondered if she should be honest, but she didn't want to lie and hurt her feelings. On the other hand, this book was god awful.  
"Not really, but I'm keeping it because you bought it for me."  
She heard Yang laugh a bit and looked up. She didn't care if she lost her spot, she was in the beginning of the new page.  
"You're not upset."  
She asked and felt Yang kissing the top of her head.

"No, not at all. Plus when you're done with the book you can tell me how awful the book is and we can make fun of it."  
Yang replies rubbing Blake's shoulder.

Blake smiles a bit.  
"You actually listen to me rant?"  
She asked.

She nods.  
"Of course babe, I love listen to you talk about something you love."

"Yang, I love you."

"I love you too Blake."


	3. Whiterose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Horror Night.

Tonight was a movie night for Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. Weiss sets up the TV and a blanket as Ruby gets the popcorn ready and grabs a bowl.

"Ready dear?"  
Weiss calls out.

Ruby smiles and let's out a chuckle.  
"Just a sec Princess."  
She says as she shakes the bag and opens it up watching the steam rise out of the bag. She pours the popcorn into the bowl and takes it to Weiss as she saw her wrapping a blanket around herself.  
"Heheh, what's with the blanket?"  
Ruby asked plopping herself next to Weiss.

"I'm cold."  
She says and scoots over closer to Ruby. Setting her head on her shoulder sge kisses her cheek.  
"Go on."  
She tells her.  
"Tease me all you want and get it out of your system."

Ruby shakes her head.  
"I think it's cute is all."

The white haired blushed and started the movie. Ruby was unfazed by this. It wasn't exactly an old movie nor was it a new one either. It was kinda in the middle. She picked this one because she assumed Weiss would point out all of the tropes and talk trash about it, key word assumed. But unknown to Ruby Weiss was terrible with horror movies.  
Weiss was doing okay at first. The first fifth-teen minutes were pretty much an introduction to the characters and how awful they all were. Not just by their personalities but how they were written. She already guess how three of the seven would be offed off in order. Now they finally get to the house that was in the middle of the woods. Nothing for Weiss. She yawns a bit and jumps when a fake jumps care acurred. Ruby laughs a bit.

"Shut up, I wasn't scared. I was trying to scare you."  
Weiss says.

"Suuuurrre."  
Ruby says with a smile.

Weiss gives her a glare and roles her eyes. Ruby holds her and kisses her cheek.  
"I love you~"  
Ruby coo's.

Weiss couldn't help but smile and kiss her on the lips. She couldn't stay mad at her and offers some of the blanket to Ruby. She takes the offer happily and holds Weiss side. Weiss snuggled closer to Ruby for warmth, ok and the fact that it calmed her down, but she wasn't going to admit that to Ruby.  
In the movie the group starts looking around and found a book saying how the house had a long history of driving people crazy and made them commit murder and other atrocious crimes. The silver eyed girl kept a watch on her lover and takes a bit of popcorn. Weiss was holding Ruby's hand and squeezed it here and there when she got scared. The movie showed what happened to the last group that was there. The scene was grousome and Weiss was slowly gripping Ruby's hand tighter and tighter.  
The ex heiress felt a gentle kiss on her forehead which made her smile. Right after the gruesome scene that is where Weiss starts to get really scared. She jumped at every jumps scare and held Ruby tightly and hid her face with every murder scene. When it came to the scary parts Rubyboffered to skip it or pop another movie in and Weiss stubbornly says no. When Ruby saw Weiss get scared she would hold her and kiss her to make her feel better. The popcorn was all gone when there was 15 minutes left of the movie. By now Weiss was yelling at the last surviving characters to run and stop speed walking.

"MY GRANDMA CAN RUN FASTER THAN THAT AND SHE IS DEAD!"  
Weiss yelled.  
"JUST GO THE KILLER IS LITTERALLY WAL- OH MY GOD!"  
She jumps and practically tackled Ruby. 

"You okay Weiss?"  
Ruby asked. Weiss nods without letting go. For the rest of the movie she didn't watch it but instead held Ruby tightly.

"It's over Weiss."  
She says as she sees her lover immediately fling herself off of Ruby.

"That movie was boring and dumb."  
She says as Ruby laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first ever fanfic. Stay hydrated, love yourself, and get some s l e e p.


End file.
